Mere Khwabon Mein Jo Aaye
by jatti kuriye
Summary: This is a rewrite of Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge where Raj and Simran realize their love in the train station when they arrive back in London. Simran is not taken away to Punjab right away and the two run off together with all the drama attached. Enjoy!


**_TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE COMMENTED AND ARE WAITING FOR AN UPDATE:_**

**_I'm right in the middle of final exams and it will be very difficult for me to write this week and the next week. I promise to continue the story at the end of next week when exams are finished. So sorry for the delay. I didn't think I would be as overwhelmed as I am now! Thanks for being patient!_**

Sat Sri Akal! Namaste! This is my first work of fanfiction. I love Bollywood and everything DDLJ so I hope my story is exciting, believable and entertaining!

MERE KHWABON MEIN JO AAYE

Chapter 1:

It was 9pm when their train arrived back in London, several hours early due to scheduling changes in Switzerland that morning. Simran had not been able to reach Bauji and decided she would call from the London station. The train lurched to a stop and she and Raj exited, luggage in hand, subconsciously moving slowly to drag out the time they had left together. After the other passengers had already left for their cabs, shuttles, family, and friends the two remained frozen on the arrivals deck, unsure of the proper goodbye for parting ways with a new friend, a new love that had no future. Both were still unsure of how deep the other's feelings ran, so an awkward and desperate moment was shared between the two before the silence was broken by Raj's small talk.

"So, Senorita, back in London, a month passed by so quickly, I didn't even notice."

"I know", replied Simran, trying to sound relaxed, not letting her voice giver her away. "I have so many things to get back to and so much catching up to do with Chutki and Mamaji and Bauji.

"Accha, and I've got some important business to get back to as well", Raj added matter-of-factly, clearing his throat and tugging on his jacket pretending to be a young London professional.

After a few more moments, the stationmaster began walking their way with a look on his face that said it was time to leave the arrivals deck and either get a cab or wait in the main concourse. Raj and Simran looked at one another, both realizing it was time to move along, and gave a nervous laugh as they picked up their luggage and followed the signs to the concourse area where other passengers were reading newspapers or complaining about late trains. It was close to 9:30pm now and traffic within the station was thinning, the voices of the other Londoners echoed off the high dome ceiling in the large room producing a dull hum accompanied by the whistles of the trains from the decks behind the apprehensive pair. Raj broke the silence between the two again when they reached the middle of the room.

"I'd better wait with you until Bauji gets here. You'll need a strong Punjabi admi like me around to fend off the chors", he teased jokingly. "You can call him from the pay phones over there."

Simran was frozen again. If she went to the pay phone and called Bauji she'd seal her fate and have to go home. At that moment her family thought she was still on the train from Zurich, heading to London. No one knew she was here. But how can she even think about deceiving Bauji and Mataji? She had never in her life felt the desire to lie to them or disobey them and here she was considering the possibility of running away with a strange boy she hardly even knew. And the way Raj was always joking with her and teasing her; did he even have the same feelings of love? Was he as desperate as her to get right back on that train and continue their innocent play traveling through the foreign European landscape far away from responsibility and obligation?

"I had a really good time with you, umm with _all_ of you, on this trip", she stammered.

There was a moment of silence between the two as Raj began to realize that Simran was stalling. She didn't want to walk over to those phones. This was all the encouragement he needed. He knew that he 

couldn't possibly let her go. The brave heart will take the bride. Dilwale dulhania le jayenge. Knowing that Simran would never bring up the idea, he took the initiative and excitedly blurted out something that she did not expect to hear.

"Kya tu ap ke mangetar ko pyar karti hai, Simran? Do you love your fiancé?"

Shocked, but at the same time excited, she gathered her wits and started to fend off his advance and whatever he was planning on proposing.

"Raj, you of all people should know that with us, love sometimes must come with time and commitment. We have obligations, responsibilities to our families. If you're suggesting that we…"

"Accha, accha", He interrupted, "But you know Senorita, bade bade deshon mein, aisi choti choti baatein hoti rehti hai. In such big countries, such small things do happen", he said with his typical playful grin on his face and with a stroke of his mandolin.

It made Simran smile when he said those words. It brought her back to France, to Switzerland, to the train, to all of the moments funny and frustrating that led them to this spot. She snapped back to the present when she realized Raj was waiting for her reply. She had hardly even tried to dismiss his proposal and she felt guilty for it. But she had truly not wanted to dismiss him. She wanted him to win her over. She could not believe what she was about to agree to.

As her shy smile slowly reappeared, Simran leaped into Raj's embrace wrapping her arms around him tightly and laying her head upon his shoulder. Her cheeks flushed pink as she thought about the other Londoners in the station who might be watching their display of newly discovered love. But as Raj's hands caressed her hair and reassured her that she had made the right decision, those feelings subsided and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

_Tujhe dekha to yeh jana sanam_

_Pyar hota hai divana sanam_

_Abh yahan se kahan jayein hum_

_Teri bahoon mein mar jayein hum_

Simran pulled away suddenly, "Kya Chutki, Mataji, Bauji ke bare mein? How can I just disappear? What about…"

Raj interrupted, placing his hand on her arm, "We'll get a cab right now and go to Bauji. I won't take you away in secret, Simran. Mai chor nahi hu. I am not a thief."

"You do not know Bauji, Raj. He gave his word. I'm engaged. It's better if we just run now, just take us away from here, from London, Raj please."

"Nahi, Simran. Chal, let's go", said Raj firmly. With Simran pleading for another solution, he picked up her luggage and began moving towards the row of glass doors that led out to the street.

(Let me know what you think ;) I'll be posting more soon)


End file.
